Far From Home
by lilgirlost
Summary: A year of Klaine…seen through the moments when they are apart from each other. Future!fic, establish relationship, and a brief mention of Will/Finn but nothing major .


Title: Far From Home

Author: lil-grl-lost

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: Oh! Look! It's Blaine. :p

Warnings: Future!fic and a brief mention of Will/Finn

Word Count: 4,526

Summary: A year of Klaine…seen through the moments when they are apart from each other.

Author's Notes: This started out as a 2,000 word ficlet series for** velvet_tears05**, as a piece of her Happy January gift, and it seemed to just grow into this final piece. She also beta it after reading it, so I could post it to the comm…this girl is MADE of AWESOME. Please be kind as this is my first time writing smex of any kind, and my brain started to melt near the end of it. And the title is name after Five Finger Death Punch's song of the same title, which kind of helped to inspire this piece. Anything else…? Oh! And there is no airport like the one described in the Lima area, believe me…I googled, it's based more on my experience in Atlanta's.

* * *

**Fall**

"Hey, hon," a young man in a smart suit spoke into his mobile phone.

"Hey. When does your flight land? I can send someone to meet you," came the reply over the less than stellar mobile connection.

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. Due to the client being late, I missed my flight and the next one isn't for another three hours," Blaine explained as he checked the departure board for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. Sighing quietly to himself, he turned on his heel and walked toward an open seat in front of his new gate.

"Oh," his husband replied, the disappointment evident in his voice. Putting on a cheery voice, he switched the conversation toward the reason why Blaine had been out-of-town. "So how did the meeting go? Did they like your ideas?"

"They loved them; I got the contract," Blaine replied, pride in his voice, but Kurt heard the sadness and longing in Blaine's next few sentences. "But I hate that I won't be home until tomorrow. I miss you."

"I miss you too. The last five days have been hell…one of my vendors lost my order, an intern decided that she knew better and ruined a design, and then the condo next door partied until 3 am when I was trying to sleep," Kurt replied, trying to make their conversation last as long as possible…needing to hear his husband's voice after the hellish week they had both endured from being away from each other after so long.

"Oh, Kurt…that does sound rough. I got hit on by a girl in a bar on my first night here," Blaine remarked, finding some humor in his business trip.

"Oh, really," Kurt laughed, before asking, "How did that go? Was she hot?"

"If by hot, you mean in the _fell-into-a-bucket-of-makeup-kind-of-way_, then yes," Blaine replied, grinning at the inside joke between the pair.

"Oh really. She looked that _hot._ Do tell me how you managed not to sleep with her?" Kurt inquired, grinning into the phone.

Blaine laughed for a few minutes before he responded to Kurt's question, "It was hard not to, especially with the size of her chest." Kurt fell silent over the phone connection, causing Blaine to quickly backpedal, "I'm joking. Scott tried to hit on her but she wasn't interested. I think she only liked me for the ring on my finger."

"Probably," Kurt said, rolling his eyes at his husband's business partner's one track mind. "A man with a wedding ring is dead sexy."

"You think I'm dead sexy?" Blaine asked, in mock naivety, already knowing the answer to the question, but feeling the need to ask it anyway.

"Honey, you know that you are dead sexy. Otherwise, I wouldn't have married you," Kurt responded, grinning.

"Glad to know that looks _aren't_ that important to you," Blaine remarked, his sarcasm bleeding through the spotty mobile connection.

"Looks are very important…kidding, I love you for you…your sexy mop of curly hair is a big plus, though."

"Thanks. Scott's headed toward me, and he looks like he has a story or two to share from last night. I'll call you back in a little while. I love you, Kurt," Blaine said, hating to sever the connection with his husband.

"Love you, too. Stay safe," Kurt replied in kind.

"Always," Blaine said, before hanging up.

* * *

**Winter**

_You make me__  
__Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you tur_-

At hearing his husband's ringtone, Blaine fumbled a few seconds before he managed to get the call answered.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked by way of greeting.

"Just exited into the terminal. You?" Blaine responded, pausing to shift the bag across his shoulder into a more comfortable position before walking further into the concourse.

"Waiting for you at the Starbucks in this stupid terminal…hurry your ass up, Anderson. We have people to see," Kurt replied, "and _things_ to do." Kurt finished, drawing the last bit out with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, so cute…trying to leer over the phone. I know your game, Mr. Hummel." Blaine remarked, grinning into the phone at his husband's antics.

"Good. Otherwise, I would worry after all these years of partnership. How far away are you?"

"I just passed gate 14 so give me an idea to where this Starbucks is."

"Gate 36," Kurt stated.

Blaine paused for a moment, pulling the phone away from his ear and staring down the long concourse in disgust, "Seriously? Masochists, whoever designed this damn concourse. It's a bright idea, really, one long-ass hallway with 80 alcoves and no tram system to ride. I hate this airport." As he ranted into the phone, he could hear the sound of air moving across the mouthpiece which was not Kurt's breathing. "Are you mocking me? I can feel you mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you. And even if I was, I'm doing it out of love," Kurt remarked, before taking a sip of his drink. "But you hate all airports. You have this same rant every time you fly."

"Good point," Blaine agreed. "Gate 23."

"Almost here. 14 more gates," Kurt announced.

"Why aren't we meeting in the middle or something?"

"Oh, no. I've already walked my mile long journey to reach this point. Not budging and you can't make me. So I'm going to sit here and enjoy my drink and wait patiently, so there," Kurt replied, sticking his tongue out as though Blaine could see it through the phone connection.

"Brat," Blaine said, laughing at his husband.

"And you love me for it," Kurt grinned in response.

"Indubitably."

"Careful, your three dollar words are showing. Which gate?"

"32," Blaine replied, thanking every deity that the end was almost in sight and so was his gorgeous husband.

"I should be seeing you soon. And yet I don't. Fail," Kurt remarked, glancing down the terminal in the direction that Blaine should have been coming from.

"Impatient much?"

"I should hope you are too. Haven't seen you or touched you in five days," Kurt replied, before he remembered the no sex while in his parents' house rule that was imposed long ago. "And then we have to play nice while we are at my parents. This is shaping up to be an amazing holiday season," Kurt added, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Pessimistic bitch," Blaine remarked as he stood just before Kurt's table, causing the other man to look up from the newspaper he was lazily perusing.

"Always," Kurt replied, grabbing at Blaine's tie and using it to tug the other man toward him. Slipping his phone into his pocket, Blaine wrapped his free hand around Kurt's waist, bringing their bodies flush with each other. Kurt moved his head slightly and captured Blaine's mouth in a kiss that spoke of longing and of love. Pulling back, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's and spoke, "I've missed you so much."

"Missed you too. Now we have two full weeks of vacation…" Blaine began, pausing to lick his reddened lips and calm his fast-beating heart.

"…with my family," Kurt interrupted, choosing to leave the no sex part out of the equation for the moment, just happy to have Blaine in his arms again.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Blaine remarked, grinning as though he was telling a hilarious joke.

"You have met Finn, right?" Kurt asked, in all seriousness.

"Aw. He loves you. A bit special at times, but he cares, no matter how misguided. Did Will fly in with him?" Blaine questioned, releasing his hold on Kurt and bending down to grab Kurt's bag from the vacant seat.

Kurt looked at Blaine as though he had just asked the dumbest question he had ever heard, "Yes, of course, he did. Carole is itching for Will to and I quote, 'make an honest man of her son.'"

Grabbing Blaine's free hand, he laced their fingers together before picking up his drink from the table and leaving the newspaper where it was. "So…another Christmas of Carole dropping blatant hints, which Will dodges and Finn is oblivious to. Fun times, fun times."

"Admit it. You love every minute of the insanity," Blaine said, smirking at Kurt's attitude towards spending the next two weeks with his family. Tugging at their intertwined hands, Blaine pulled the other man in the direction of the terminal exit.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt's mouth uplifted at the corners as he said, "Maybe."

At seeing Kurt's facial expression, Blaine remarked, "That's what I thought. Now, who's picking us up again?"

"Probably Dad. He'll want to escape the house. Finn and Will have been there for about two days already so the hints and innuendo have more than likely driven him crazy by now."

"Carole means well, Kurt. She just wants to see everyone paired up and happy," Blaine tried to reason as the cause of Kurt's stepmother's insanity over the nature of Finn and Will's relationship, or in her mind, the lack of marriage between the two men.

"But that's the thing…they are 'paired up and happy' just as they are," Kurt exclaimed, exasperated at his stepmother's meddling in her son's love life. Sure, it was funny for the first couple of hours but after the first day Kurt usually wanted to go on a mass murdering spree just so that he would have a reason to be far from Carole and her good intentions.

The pair walked in silence for a bit, making their way towards arrivals and baggage claim where Kurt's dad would most likely be waiting. At one point in their journey, Blaine reached over and stole Kurt's drink, taking a slip and then giving it back. Kurt huffed in annoyance at the thievery but Blaine pecked him on the cheek in apology.

When the pair finally reached the main airport, Blaine sighed in relief, knowing that his time in this stupid airport was almost finished. The pair stood together looking this way and that for any sign of anyone from Kurt's family; then Blaine felt Kurt releasing his hand and turning in the direction of a man dressed in a flannel shirt and baseball cap.

"Dad!"

"Kurt, Blaine. How were your flights?" Burt asked, as he hugged his son, then giving Blaine a nod of his head in hello.

"Good, Burt. But I do hate airports…" Blaine replied, for the both of them.

Kurt pulled away from his father's embrace and sent Blaine a look of reproach for his comment about hating airports, "And you will say nothing else, otherwise it will turn into an hour long rant and I've heard it all. So, home Dad?"

"Yeah. I'm glad your home, Kurt. You too, Blaine," Burt said. His voice was gruff as he tried to keep the emotion out of it. Burt wasn't an overly emotional man but he cherished the moments, which were becoming fewer and further between, when he got to see and spend time with his son, no matter where they were meeting.

Kurt smiled at his dad and asked, "Is Carole driving you crazy yet?"

"Will escaped to his parents' house earlier and Finn is hiding in his old bedroom playing video games," Burt explained to the two men, knowing that it would enlighten them as to where Carole rested on the insanity scale for the day.

"Of course, they did," Kurt replied. "So which way to the car?"

"This way…let's get you both back to the house, so Carole can fuss over you," Burt said, causing Kurt to frown at the idea of Carole's fussing; he loved the woman, sure, but once she got a hold of them she wouldn't be likely to let them go anytime soon, especially if Finn and Will were dodging her as well.

"Sounds good, Burt," Blaine replied, lacing his fingers with Kurt, who simply smiled at his husband, just happy to be home with both his family and his husband.

* * *

**Spring**

"Congratulations, Stewart, you have somehow managed to put her in that dress…sideways. Fix it," Kurt told his assistant, rolling his eyes at the man's apparent stupidity when it came to dressing another person.

The model in question huffed in annoyance at having to go through the motions of getting this dress back on. Kurt shot a look in her direction that screamed, _watch it bitch, I'm not in the mood and will cut you if I have too_; the pretty redhead looked at the designer with a slight fear in her eyes before walking away towards the dressing tent. As she disappeared, Stewart was quick to follow the girl, not allowing Kurt to yell at him again.

When he was a few steps from his boss, Kurt called to him, "Oh, and that color on Nan is all wrong, change her lighting with Amelia's, the light will make the dress look cinereous. Now go." Kurt made shooing motions at Stewart before turning his back on the other man to answer his phone.

"Hey, gorgeous. I'm glad you called."

Blaine smiled into the phone at hearing Kurt's words, "I'm glad I called you. I know you're extremely busy; but I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you and that this photo shoot is going to turn out amazing."

Kurt's face lit up at Blaine's reassuring words, loving his husband for calling and trying to make him feel better, "Thanks. I'm glad you think so. But I can talk for a little bit…the photographer is berating his assistant at the moment, plus Stewart has to fix his mistake. How's work and holding down the house going?

"Work is good," Blaine replied, letting out a sigh at the end, "a bit boring; working on marketing research for the week. As for the house, Ash misses you. She's taken to sleeping on my head in your absence; it would be adorable if it wasn't for that annoying thing called breathing."

"She loves you," Kurt gushed in the same baby voice he used every time when talking to their five year cat.

"No, she tolerates me. She loves you."

"It's true; I'm irresistible," Kurt said, smirking into the phone at his remark.

"Modest much?" Blaine asked, rolling his eyes at his husband's joke. "Sorry, I have to cut this short. Maggie is staring me down; I think she is undressing me with her eyes…she so wants me."

"Careful, Mr. Anderson, that's sexual harassment; she might report you."

"She wouldn't, because if I left she would probably have to go work for Eddie," Maggie made a disgusted face at Blaine at the mere thought of it, "and then it really would be sexual harassment."

"True. I have to go as well; I can see the vein in Stewart's forehead throbbing. I need to go and save whoever and this shoot," Kurt explained, "I'll call you later tonight when you get home."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you, too. I should be home in a few days," Kurt told Blaine, hating being so far from the man.

"I'll be waiting," Blaine replied, the sadness evident in his voice.

"I know you will. Bye," Kurt said, before ending the connection and putting his phone away.

* * *

Author's Note Part 2: There is a Summer piece to this fic, but it can't be posted to due to its rating; however, it can be found on my lj at this addy - lil-grl-lost. livejournal. com/ 3160. html# cutid1 (just remove the spaces) or click my website link on my profile. Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this! :-)


End file.
